


Gifted

by maskedhero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, brief angst, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina tries to wrap a gift for Samus. It doesn't really go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

Lucina cried out in frustration.

"Gods curse me!" She pushed away a poorly wrapped gift and dropped her head onto the desk, grumbling loudly.  
Her sword skills surpassed even the most experienced in combat, her etiquette and decorum are unmatched, and she even sang pretty decently. So why did simple things like wrapping and crafting evade her so?

She fiddled at a mangled ribbon, blowing air from her puffed cheeks in a blustery sigh.

Last week, she'd tried to dress Pit in an outfit she chose herself, but ended up making him look like a fool. A while back, she'd failed to properly prepare a meal for Samus and herself, something as _terribly easy_ as souffle! And every other artistic endeavor she attempted, she failed at.

Princess, _really?_ What was the point if she was only good at a couple of things?

"Lucina?"

Lucina bolted up like she'd been shocked.

"S-Sammy-!" Samus walked into the room in her full suit of armor, so shiny it looked as if it were cut from gems. She balanced her helmet on her hip, her hair flyaway and up in a messy ponytail.

"Sorry, just got back from drills." She sighed, setting down her helmet. How her armor could still look pristine after practice fights, Lucina would never know. "What's that there?"

"Um. It's just a gift." Lucina swallowed. She wanted to finish wrapping it before Samus got back, but...

"It looks wretched." Lucina winced. "... You're the one wrapping it, aren't you?" Samus smiled apologetically. "Help me get my armor off and I'll help you out."

Lucina held her breath. Samus... looked... _unspeakable_ when she took off her armor after a workout. All messy, sometimes bruised, _definitely_ shiny from sweat, bringing out the definition in her muscles...

Shaking her head, Lucina stood and positioned herself in front of Samus, the armor golden and dazzling in her eyes. She curled her fingers around her torso, nervously probing in the recesses. Samus watched her with an amused look. Lucina refused to acknowledge her. Her cheeks did it for her anyway.

Finally, her fingers felt the section she needed. With a firm press, the chest plate rose off easily, steam releasing from the edges. Samus shifted the rest of it off of her easily, like shedding dragonskin.  
Lucina still couldn't wrap her head around the technology, how easily she moved in something like heavy paladin's armor. How fluid she looked on the battlefield, without it impeding her movement at all, and especially how it curled around her in her 'morphball' form, defying nature.

"This is... Chozo tech?"

"You remembered. Look at you, princess." Samus grinned as she stepped out of her boots, much shorter now, but... still incredibly tall, towering over Lucina. She drew a hand into her blue hair, her grin softening into an affectionate smile.

"If you can get it off yourself, why do you have me help you?" Lucina couldn't help but look Samus over, the tone of her body standing out through her undersuit. Her body shone with sweat, and she kind of smelled. Not that she minded too horribly.

"The look on your face every time, Blue." Lucina stared hard at her feet, her shoulders to her ears as Samus giggled. "So, you unwrapped me, now let's wrap your gift."

Samus pulled the chair up and brought the box to her, trying not to smile at its shoddy state. The crumpled paper had a cute pattern on it at least, teal with white polka dots. But twisted tape covered every jagged edge, and the paper itself was uneven. Some ends shamefully gaped open. As Samus removed the failure, Lucina wanted to bury herself in her bunk and never leave.

"How long were you working on this...?" Samus turned to look at her, glancing down at her balled fists.

"This is... my sixteenth attempt." Lucina sighed.

Samus cracked her knuckles and got to work, pulling another sheet of wrapping paper out around the box. "You had the right idea, but let me show you how I do it."

Lucina leaned over Samus' shoulder, a hand delicately perched on her back as she watched. With an effortless swipe, Samus slid her scissors through the wrapping paper, somehow coming up with just enough for the whole box. She folded the ends up and around evenly, using smaller amounts of tape to get a better job done. It was like watching magic happen. It was like... something that Lucina couldn't pull off even after so many tries.

"I.. Am the worst. I cannot believe I'm making you wrap your own present."

Samus snorts. "Oh, baby, it's fine."

"No... It's not funny." Lucina stepped back, folding her arms around herself. Samus turned again, but Lucina refused to look at her. _Gods damn_ , her eyes leaked and she couldn't stop herself or even save the situation with a deft decision.

What power did she even _have?_

Samus tried to hug her, but Lucina pulled away enough that she didn't push it.

"Princess Zelda is graceful and charming, and she knows how to speak to people's hearts. Princess Peach is both delicate and talented... I watched her bake a ten-tier cake in two hours and have time to knit her own placemats." Lucina sniffles, her voice watery, wavering. "Princess Lucina can't fold _paper_ into a _cube_. P-Princess Lucina can't even _dress_ herself, much less..." She looked up at Samus, her cheeks already covered in tear tracks. "A-all I can do is swing a sword f-for an audience. Th-that's all the value that I h-have."

Samus took Lucina's face into her hands, gently wiping tears away with her thumbs. "Hey. Shut up for a second."

Lucina blinked, her stomach knotting, but Samus continued.

"You're plenty talented, you're just green. Tell me, how many times have you wrapped a gift before now?"

Lucina's hands squeezed around her elbows. "... None..."

"And yet you dove into it, like you do with everything. You've got spirit, Lucina. More spirit than most of these idiots here have in their little finger." She guided Lucina into her chest. Lucina took a deep, sniffly breath, the smell of sweat and deodorant filling her nose. "You're eager and honest. You want people to see you as the strong one, the one who knows what she's doing, so they can come to you for help."

"Sammy..."

"Because if I know you, you live to help people. To be there for people to count on." She pet her hair, and Lucina moved with her chest as she deeply sighed.

"So this is why you've been weird."

"I haven't been weird...!"

"Yeah? So this hasn't been bothering you for weeks?" Lucina's cheeks filled with air. "Yeah, I thought so." Samus kissed the top of her head. "Relax, Blue. Nobody thinks you're a talentless nobody. Least of all me."

Lucina looked up at her, half-smiling.

"In fact, I think I like you." Samus thought for a moment, smirking. "Yeah, no, I think I really do."

Lucina shoved her gently with her shoulder, giggling. "Oh stop..."

Despite that, they embraced, Samus burying her nose against Lucina's neck and kissing her loudly to make her giggle even more.

"Thank you, Samus."

"Of course, baby. ... So. You got me something?"

"O-oh!" Lucina pulled away and looked at the present on the table, still only half-finished. "Y-yeah!"

"So, can I open it?"

Lucina balled her hands into fists again, a determined look taking over her face. "No!"

Samus quirked an eyebrow, watching Lucina take over the desk once more. "Not until I figure out how to do this perfectly! Please, Samus, will you demonstrate this for me again?"

With a sigh, Samus leaned over Lucina's shoulder, dropping her lips to her ear.

"How about... we go shower first."

Lucina's ears went bright red.


End file.
